


Want It In The Worst Way

by lille082



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Praise Kink, Rimming, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille082/pseuds/lille082
Summary: "You're going to have to stay still, darling," he said as he straightened over him and reached for the bowl of whipped cream, "or this will get very messy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to start this little one-shot on November 22nd when tumblr informed me it was Mads Mikkelsen's birthday, but only now found the time to finally wrap it up. I am a literal trash human. 
> 
> This is unbetaed, so any inconsistencies or errors are entirely of my own doing. Hope you enjoy!

A fine haze of smoke greeted Hannibal as he opened the door of the side-by-side he and Will were calling home these days. His thin lips pursed, and he stepped cautiously into the foyer. He slipped the scarf off his neck slowly, calling his lover's name.

"Shit," Will hissed. Hannibal heard the distinct clattering of a pan on the floor and he paused mid-step.

Will was...cooking. And not slapping rubberized lunch meat between two slices of cardboard with some mayonnaise. No, he was actually using the oven. To disastrous effect, it seemed.

Hannibal shrugged his overcoat off and peeled his leather gloves from his fingers. Putting the appropriate items away, he strolled into the kitchen as casually as possible, taking in the sight before him.

Will glared, daring him to comment and Hannibal's carefully schooled expression broke with the hint of a smile. A pan resting on the counter appeared to be filled with the lightly charred remains of a strawberry champagne cake, if the recipe card and detritus on the counter were to be believed.

"You weren't supposed to be home for another hour and a half," Will’s voice was petulant as he crouched down to pick up the second pan from the floor.

Hannibal's smile widened. "Surprise."

Will stared at the pan in his hands before dropping it into the sink. "That's what I was supposed to say."

Hannibal laughed softly, walking over to his lover. He pressed against his back, arms encircling his waist, apron and all. He pressed his lips to the side of Will's neck before resting his chin on his shoulder. "Whatever made you decide to bake a cake?"

Will turned in Hannibal’s arms, his brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. "What--it's your birthday, you gigantic ass.”

Hannibal paused before grinning wolfishly. "Will, I had no idea you knew."

"Of course I know. It was in your case file--November 22nd...And you remembered mine and sent those cards every year--"

“That’s true.”

Will sighed and slipped his hands under Hannibal's jacket, settling them on his hips. "I suppose I should have set a timer."

Hannibal licked his lips as he nodded. "What stole your attention?"

Will grinned and wriggled out of his grasp. He moved to the fridge and pulled another mixing bowl from inside. "I think I got this part right, anyway."

He dipped his finger into the bowl and raised it to Hannibal's lips. Hannibal hesitated only briefly before sucking the digit into his mouth.

His eyes closed as he savored the sweetened whipped cream coating Will's finger, gently using his tongue to catch as much as possible. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, nipping lightly at the tip of Will's finger before licking his lips. "Delicious."

Will's pupils were blown wide and he licked his lips as he nodded. "It was supposed to be the frosting, but now there's no cake..."

Hannibal gently removed the bowl from Will's hands and set it next to the opened bottle of champagne. Turning back, he cupped Will's face in his hands and kissed him soundly.

Will pushed Hannibal back, crowding his lover against the counter. Hannibal's growl turned to a moan as Will slipped his hands down to cup his ass through the expensive suit trousers. He pulled back, catching Will's lower lip between his teeth as he did, and bit down lightly. Will whimpered, his body practically melting against Hannibal’s as he increased the pressure.

Hannibal's hands drifted down to the apron strings around Will's waist and carefully undid the knot as he mouthed down and back up Will's throat.

"Seems a shame to let all that cream to go to waste, doesn't it?" His mouth ghosted over Will's ear as he whispered. Will nodded slowly and Hannibal smiled, biting his earlobe gently while throwing the apron on the floor.

Will pressed firmly against him, hips grinding against hips, and Hannibal sucked a breath in roughly as their cocks brushed against each other through layers of fabric.

Hannibal shifted his footing and quickly reversed their positions, pushing Will against the counter hard enough to bruise. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on Will's flannel shirt and he pushed it off his shoulders. Will's hands found Hannibal's waistcoat and unbuttoned it, shoving both the waistcoat and the jacket over Hannibal's arms.

They undid each other's belts in tandem, their hands practiced and efficient, and the two strips of leather fell to the floor with a clatter. Hannibal slipped the button of Will's jeans free and slid the zip down, fingertips brushing against the bulge hidden underneath. Will's hips lifted to chase the contact, and Hannibal seized the opportunity.

He reached around Will, his hands finding purchase on his plush ass before lifting him onto the counter behind him. He stripped the jeans from his lean legs with a flourish. Will laughed breathily as Hannibal reclaimed his mouth.

Fingertips still a bit chilled from the cold outside slipped under the hem of Will's t-shirt, and he squirmed away from the touch. A wicked grin crossed Hannibal's lips as he pushed his hands underneath the t-shirt and laid them flat across the soft skin covering Will's ribs.

"Jesus, Hannibal," Will laughed, trying to push his hands away.

Hannibal's laugh was rough as he stripped Will of the undershirt. Will surged upwards to capture his mouth, his fingers working the buttons through the holes of Hannibal's silk shirt. He pushed the fabric from his shoulders, running his hands down the skin he revealed as he did.

Hannibal fisted a hand in Will's dark curls and pulled sharply, mouth finding its way to his neck, enjoying the feel of his pulse as it jumped under his tongue. Will tipped his head back, biting his lip as Hannibal nipped at the sensitive skin covering his jugular.

"Pants off," Will growled, struggling to push them down from his position. Hannibal teased his way up Will's neck and over his jaw, kissing him roughly as he pushed the fabric over his hips, letting the trousers pool at his feet.

He placed a strong hand on Will's chest and pushed him down until he was prone on the granite countertop. Leaning over, he began to kiss down Will's chest while a long-fingered hand slipped inside his boxer shorts. He closed his hand over the hot length of Will's cock, and gave it one long, slow stroke. Will moaned underneath him, thrusting into Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal tsked at him, shaking his head slowly as he stripped Will of his boxer shorts.

"You're going to have to stay still, darling," he said as he straightened over him and reached for the bowl of whipped cream, "or this will get very messy."

Will groaned as he dropped his head back on the counter, his legs spreading for Hannibal.

"Good," he murmured, smiling. Will bit his lip at the praise, letting his legs fall open further.

Hannibal dipped two fingers into the sweet cream, humming in satisfaction as he licked them clean. He reached in once more and scooped a large dollop from the bowl, spreading it on Will's cock where it laid in the crease between hip and thigh.

"Shit! That's cold!" Will instinctively jerked away, then strained to glare at Hannibal. He shushed him, instead spreading another glob onto his bullocks.

Hannibal grinned, surveying his work before leaning down to lave a bit of the cream off the tip of Will's cock. Will swore again.

Hannibal took him carefully in hand, slowly swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. He licked his lips before taking Will into his mouth, groaning at the weight of his cock on his tongue. He pulled off slowly, hollowing his cheeks before allowing the length to slip out of his mouth. He smirked as he looked at the now cream-smeared prick before him.

"Jesus, Hannibal." Will breathed deeply through his nose, exhaling between his teeth.

Hannibal chuckled lowly in agreement, never letting his lips leave Will's skin. His tongue chased the sweet path down his length until it met the soft skin of his balls, covered in silky cream.

He licked in long, slow stripes from perineum to tip, laving as much of the substance off as he could. He paused to dip the tip of his tongue into Will's slit, before ducking to take one bullock into his mouth. He moved his attention to the other, rolling the loose skin between his teeth gently, soothing with his tongue afterward.

Will gasped and his thighs clenched against Hannibal's shoulders, holding him in place as best he could. Hannibal removed his mouth from his skin, straightened, then grabbed hold of Will's thighs and pulled him forward before spreading his legs again.

Will whimpered, eyes widening as he watched Hannibal's carefully projected movements as he scooped more cream from the bowl and paused with fingers a breath away from Will's hole. He held Will's gaze, unmoving, asking for permission. Will swallowed, nodding, then twitched as the chilled substance came into contact with his tightly furled muscle.

Hannibal praised him again, licking his lips before kneeling once more, holding Will in place.

He teased around the edge of the cream he had smeared, working in short strokes of his tongue ever inward. Reaching the center, he licked long strips through the cream, his fingers spreading Will’s cheeks to grant him more access.

Will's back arched as the tip of Hannibal's tongue breeched him. Hannibal pressed a kiss to the hole before pushing one long finger in to the first knuckle. His tongue laved around the digit and he took his time before he added a second finger, working Will open.

Will moaned from his place on the counter and Hannibal saw his hand twitch as he fought the urge to touch himself. A whimper escaped Will’s lips as Hannibal withdrew the fingers from inside of him.

Hannibal grinned, closed his lips around Will’s hole as best he could, and sucked.

"Oh, fuck," Will's hands scrambled to grab purchase on the counter and he pushed himself up. "W-wait, stop!"

Hannibal glanced up, doubt creeping in from the corners of his mind before he saw how Will's chest was heaving, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

Hannibal smiled and slowly cleaned the remaining whipped cream off of Will’s cock. He pressed his palm to his own hardened length through his boxer briefs, finding little relief for the ache between his legs.

"Hannibal..." Will's tone was breathy, distracted.

Hannibal knelt up to lock eyes with him. Will's hands had made a mess of his hair, and his eyes were blown black, consumed by pupil, lips swollen. Hannibal wiped his mouth as politely as he possibly could, thumb and forefinger circling his lips to remove any extra cream from his face.

"Fuck," Will sighed, surging up from his prone position to kiss Hannibal, who rose to his feet to meet him.

Will moved a hand to the back of Hannibal's neck, attempting to hold him in place, nipping at his lips as he slipped a hand into his boxer briefs. Hannibal moaned softly as Will's hand closed around his cock, stroked, and twisted, smearing the leaking precum he found around the head.

"Will," Hannibal warned, pulling back enough to break the contact between their lips.

"Hannibal," Will mocked his tone coyly, a smile on his face as he repeated the motion before he pushed the briefs down as far as he could. Hannibal stepped out of them, hands holding Will's face as he returned to kiss him deeply. Their tongues fought for control, though Will triumphed with a clever pull of Hannibal's hot prick.

Will paused to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Hannibal's.

"Fuck me," he murmured, lips reclaiming his before Hannibal had a chance to respond.

Hannibal moaned, dragging his hands away from Will's face to grip his hips. Will locked his ankles around Hannibal's waist just in time for the man to pick him up from the counter. He turned them with force, slamming Will's back against the refrigerator, kissing him roughly.

Will's breath left him in a rush, stainless steel cool on his back as his cock brushed deliciously against Hannibal's hot skin, and he nipped at Hannibal's lips in retaliation. Hannibal shifted his weight, pressing Will against the fridge so he could move his hands to his lush ass, spreading Will's cheeks once more. Fingertips just shy of his hole, Will shivered and broke their kiss.

"The drawer," he murmured, trailing his mouth along the sharp edge of Hannibal's jaw, nibbling as he did so.

Hannibal tilted his head back to grant Will more access to his neck, but hummed in bemusement.

Will repeated himself softly before licking a broad stripe to the base of Hannibal's neck, following his jugular vein. Hannibal closed his eyes in pleasure as Will's teeth closed around the tendon between his neck and shoulder, and he pulled the drawer open with one uncoordinated hand. He huffed in laughter as his fingers closed around the small bottle of lube tucked just inside, and he pulled it out, popping the cap open.

Will grinned as he took the bottle from him, squeezing a fair amount in his palm before working his hand between their bodies. The first brush of his slick hand over Hannibal's neglected cock nearly brought the man to his knees. Hannibal dropped his head to rest on Will's shoulder, kissing the skin he found there reverently.

Will kissed up the side of Hannibal's neck, pausing to take his earlobe between his teeth as he lined the head of Hannibal's cock up with his entrance.

Hannibal exhaled breathlessly as he felt himself brush that tight ring of muscle, and he lifted his head to catch Will's lips in a fierce kiss. Will angled his hips, sucking on Hannibal's tongue as he finally breeched him.

He slid slowly down Hannibal's cock, allowing the girth of it to stretch him with a delightful burn until he was fully seated. Hannibal rested their foreheads together, and they shared each other's breath as they both adjusted to the sensation.

Hannibal began a slow rhythm with his hips once Will nodded before licking back into his mouth. He captured Will's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down harshly, swallowing Will's keening moan before licking away the blood that swelled from the fresh wound.

Will brought his hands up to bracket Hannibal's face, holding his head in place as he took control of the kiss. His tongue delved deep in Hannibal's mouth while his fingers ran through Hannibal's soft hair. His grip increased in pressure until Will felt the growl trying to escape Hannibal's chest. Will wrenched his head back with a hard tug and was rewarded with a rough buck of Hannibal's hips.

Will gasped as Hannibal's cock hit his prostate at exactly the right angle and his grip loosened on Hannibal's hair, his back arching. Hannibal's laugh was low as he relinquished his grip on one of Will's hips to reach up and pull Will's head to the side. He pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck until he reached the apex of throat and shoulder. He bit down, marking Will.

Will cried out and thrust forward, his cock searching for contact against Hannibal.

"Will," Hannibal breathed over his skin. He licked his way back up to Will's mouth and as he sucked on his bottom lip, he slowed his hips, rolling them forward in a fluid motion.

Will whimpered as Hannibal settled into a steady pace, drawing a pleased sound from him each time he brushed his prostate. He pinned him against the fridge with his hips and slid his hand down Will's chest, taking his time to pinch one rosy nipple between his fingers. Hannibal closed his hand around Will's prick, thumb smearing the leaking precum around the head.

Will broke their kiss, head falling to rest against the smooth surface at his back, eyes closed. Hannibal slid his hand slowly down Will's length and back up, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and Will's eyes flew open.

"Ha-Hannibal," Will’s voice broke as he repeated the motion.

Hannibal licked his lips and smiled, steadily increasing the speed of his thrusts and the pace of his hand in tandem.

Will tightly wound his arms around Hannibal's neck, kissing him fervently as the man wrenched a needy, keening sound from him.

Will pulled back to rest their foreheads together, breath hot between them.

"Will," Hannibal's voice was an interlude between warning and pleading, his balls drawing close to his body.

Will tilted his head back enough to look at Hannibal through hooded eyes. The fevered gaze set fire to the blood in Hannibal's veins and, never breaking eye contact, he began to piston into Will with reckless abandon.

Will's back arched as each thrust of Hannibal's hips brought him closer to his release. Will came with a cry onto Hannibal's chest before coating his hand. Hannibal followed him over the edge, his hips stuttering as Will clenched around his cock, milking him through his orgasm.

Their chests heaved with their breath hot between them as they eventually came back to themselves.

Once he felt steady enough, Will slipped his legs from around Hannibal, who lowered him gently until he was standing, then crowded him against the fridge once more to kiss him breathlessly. Will cupped Hannibal's face in his hands, pouring into the kiss that which he wasn’t saying in words.

As they separated, Will ran his tongue over the tear in his lip, smiling as a touch more blood trickled from the bite.

Hannibal's brow furrowed. "Do you need some ice?"

Will shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to his thin lips once more before he dropped his head back against the fridge to take a shuddering breath. He cast his gaze over Hannibal's chest before throwing him a wolfish grin.

"Not quite what I had planned but…I’m not complaining.”

"I'm glad to hear it." Hannibal grinned as he spared a glance for their discarded clothing and raised an eyebrow at Will. “Shower?"

Will nodded and slipped his hand into Hannibal’s, allowing his lover to lead him upstairs.

It wasn't until Will was half-hard again and covered in soap that Hannibal crowded him against the cold tile wall. He sucked a bruise to the base of Will’s neck before kissing back up along his jaw.

His lips brushed the shell of Will’s ear, breath hot as he whispered, "My birthday isn't until January.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and much loved.
> 
> Hey, I'm on tumblr!
> 
> lille082 . tumblr . com


End file.
